Casiolena (Earth-616)
She has been shown to fare well in battle against the Enchantress and Doctor Strange. Enchantress in particular has always been a contention point for Casiolena, with her banishment from Asgard occurring after she was mistaken for Amora and subsequently made a scene during a dinner. Casiolena has served as a queen of her new realm, and got the upper hand on Enchantress by seducing her long-time consort the Executioner, making her angry. . Later, the Defenders found themselves transported to Casiolena's realm after their battle with the Nameless One. They were taken by surprise and quickly defeated by Casiolena's forces, led by the Executioner and Fragon. They were placed in Casiolena's dungeon where they met the Black Knight, the Enchantress and an insane Barbara Norriss. The Enchantress transformed Norriss into the Asgardian warrior, the Valkyrie, who helped the group escape and renew their attack on Casiolena's forces. While the Valkyrie restrained Casiolena (as she is unable to hurt a woman), the Enchantress blasted her with bolts of mystical energy, seemingly killing her. Sent to Valhalla, Casiolena would return as an ally of Ollerus the Unmerciful, a dead and unworthy Asgardian warrior who planned to usurp Hela's position and become the new Asgardian God of Death. She helped Ollerus' plan of bringing the Defenders to his aid by splitting Brunnhilde and Norriss again, and making the latter pose as Valkyrie, using a fake Aragorn created by Casiolena. She even asked Ollerus to recruit first "a fair-haired man" in New York City to add to his army. However, once the true Valkyrie broke free, the Defenders rallied with Hela's forces against the forces of Ollerus and, when the Hulk destroyed Ollerus's mountain, proved triumphant. Many years later, Casiolena and her henchman Poppo the Cunning managed to break free from Niffleheim and mount a base on an abandoned hospital at Roosevelt Island. She started recruiting superpowered people for an army that would help her get control of Midgard. One of her minions, Bailey, revealed Hellcat, one of the Defenders who foiled her decades prior, was also looking to help the gifted. Casiolena then announced that anyone who joined her ranks would be rewarded, while ordering Bailey to capture her old foe. Bailey returns as the prisoner of Hellcat and Valkryie, leading an angry Casiolena to render them all prisoner in a magic cage. Casiolena then showed her recruits wrecking havoc around New York city, explaining that the young and vulnerable minions enroll following her promise to give them magic to solve their own problems - something Casiolena could not do given she is an Asgardian exile, but "they do not know that" - and the chaos would help distract possible heroes. After Casiolena ordered Poppo to restrain Aragorn and the prisoners, the latter part ended leading to Poppo being gagged with tape. Following Hellcat comparing Casiolena to Enchantress, the sorceress threw a fit and attacked the prisoners and Poppo with her magic. Suddenly, Hellcat's friends She-Hulk and Ian Soo broke into the facility riding on Aragorn, and She-Hulk tackled Casiolena. As Poppo declined on helping Casiolena, the sorceress tried to kill him with a boulder made out of debris, being stopped by Ian's telekinesis. Hellcat then pounced on Casiolena, defeating the Asgardian, as Valkyrie and She-Hulk helped contain her. Casiolena tried to convince Ian into joining him, but he declined, and then She-Hulk told that Casiolena's army abandoned her: using her legal knowledge, she convinced one of the recruits that Casiolena's magic could not solve financial problems people such as him and Bailey wanted to fix, and he called the others to stop the mayhem. Poppo revealed he was the one who called for help, tired of Casiolena's grumpy behavior and all the bad experiences she forced on him. Casiolena tried to berate Hellcat's plan to help powered people saying "there are those within whom there is no good to find", to which Patsy replied that compassion is not a weakness and she will always try to find the best in people, and that unlike Casiolena "I know the difference between being a villain and making a mistake". Valkyrie then carried the tied Casiolena and Poppo in Aragorn's back, promising to return once the sorceress was dealt with. | Powers = Casiolena is a sorceress who possesses mystical powers which seemingly make her the equal of Doctor Strange and the Enchantress. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Casiolena lets anger get the best of her judgment, and does not take well comparisons to the Enchantress. | Equipment = Casiolena possesses an army of armored warriors who wield medieval weapons. These forces were commanded for a time by the Executioner. Later, on Midgard, she led an army of superpowered people, and used the same Crystal of Eternal View Poppo stole years prior to inspect them. | Transportation = | Weapons = Watch-Dragons Two large red flying "dragons" created by Casiolena to protect the mobile stronghold of Ollerus. The creatures resembled pterodactyls but were sentient and could speak. The first was defeated by Valkyrie, enabling the other to capture her, before its death at the hands of Harokin. . | Notes = * Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! writer Kate Leth said Casiolena was chosen for the comic despite her brief appearances in the original comics because "I liked her, and her wild hair!" and she could serve as "a kind of antithesis to Patsy", someone who "sees all these empowered young people as an asset to build an army of villains, where Patsy wants to help them."Leth's "Patsy Walker, AKA Hellcat" Makes New Friends, Battles Old Foes *In the 1970's, Casiolena had completely blonde hair. When she reappeared in 2016, her hair was mostly black with a blonde streak, and in Patsy's flashback on Issue 3, it is red. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Asgardians